


A Man His Age

by elle_stone



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M, Ficlet, Kink Meme, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_stone/pseuds/elle_stone
Summary: Yes, she’s having a sexual relationship with a student, and that’s a morally grey area. But Bellamy isn’t her student—he isn’t even in her department. And he’s an adult—all of twenty years old God help her—and consenting. So it’s probably, on average, okay.Written for a prompt on The 100 Kink meme, asking for Abby/Bellamy, “modern AU, any kind of older woman/younger man setup”





	A Man His Age

Yes, she’s having a sexual relationship with a student, and that’s a morally grey area. But Bellamy isn’t _her_ student—he isn’t even in her department. And he’s an adult—all of twenty years old God help her—and consenting. So it’s probably, on average, okay. And when he looks at her like no one’s looked at her since she was a sorority girl herself, with that particular passionate young man’s lust, and lifts her up onto her desk, and spreads her legs, and kisses her like he wants to devour her, she really doesn’t even _care_ if this is the worst sin in the world.

They met when he crashed a mixer for pre-med students with one of his friends, looking to take advantage of the free food and drinks. “Don’t tell anyone I’m a history major,” he whispered to her, as they stood next to the cheeses and the fancy thin crackers: the first secret they shared between them.

The second was his fingers inside her and her hand around his cock, disheveled and messy, biting their tongues in the cloakroom while the other students and other professors exchanged small talk and banal pleasantries outside.

Abby likes him because of his young man’s body, the hard muscles of his arms and legs, the strength in his back, the roundness she can still see, sometimes in his face; and for his young man’s mind, his excitement and passion and optimism for the world. She likes the way he sits in her desk chair with that arrogant slouch and that hungry look, filled with an overblown confidence that would be arrogance in a man her age. (At his age, it’s just part of the process of figuring out the man he’ll one day be.) Slowly, she climbs on top of him. Kisses him, open mouthed and searching. There’s not much finesse to the kiss but the way he slides his hands under her shirt and up her sides and cups her breasts shows some experience at least. He doesn’t falter at all until she rolls her hips against him, feels him hard against her, and then it is a stutter of breath against her lips, and his forehead against hers as the kiss breaks, and her name, gruff and low, whispered so quietly she _feels_ it deep inside her.

They shove their clothes off or out of the way as quickly as they can, and she sinks herself down onto him, careful to watch his face as he slides easily and fully inside her. His eyes are wide and his mouth slack, maybe surprised, maybe overwhelmed; he grabs her hips and then slides his hands down to her ass but she’s in control here. They both know it. She rides him slowly at first, faster and rougher when she just can’t help it anymore, just needs him and more of him, _now._ The whole time, her gaze never leaves his. Bellamy is gorgeous. And she wants to remember every minute change in his expression. 

Before he comes, though, he pulls her down and into a rough kiss, so she misses learning the precise set of his features when his orgasm overtakes him. Which is a shame. But somehow even as she shoves her hand between them, rubs just the right circles round her clit—what she needs to get herself there too, clenching hard around him until he buries his face in her neck and moans—somehow she already knows that this isn’t the last time they’ll be here, doing this. So she still has her chance.

“Abby?” he says later, when she’s standing by her bookcase, straightening her hair. “I think I lied to you back there, when I said I’d done this before.”

For a second, her whole body goes cold and stiff with terror. She can handle fucking a student barely out of his teens. Fucking a virgin feels like distinctly different and more dangerous territory.

“What do you mean, you think?”

He smiles, the blissful post-orgasmic version of a cocky grin. “I mean, I’ve had sex before. But I’ve never had sex _like that_ before. That was—” He clears his throat, rolls his shoulders back. “That was something else.”

Ah, right. He means he’s never had sex that wasn’t awkward, confused groping in the dark, before today. A pleasant surge of confidence flows through her to realize that she is his first in this certain way. She walks over to him slowly and leans down for one more kiss. And though she doesn’t quite mean for it to linger, it does.


End file.
